Let Your Hair Down
by Bookworm741
Summary: Modern AU: On his first night in town, Flynn Rider stirs up trouble with the police, only to be bailed out (accidentally) by Rapunzel. Whether it was an accident or not, Rapunzel determines that Flynn owes Rapunzel. And she knows exactly what she wants to do with that debt...
1. Starting Off on the Wrong Foot

_A/N: So I've had this sitting in my files for about a year now. So I've just currently decided to upload it merely to see what you guys think and if there's an interest. Hopefully, you enjoy._

* * *

"Did you hear about the new guy?"

Rapunzel hummed slightly, despondent. She lifted her head slightly to show she was listening, but her eyes never left the paper she was drawing on. Pascal sighed. He knew better than to try to start a conversation with her, even if it was about something as intriguing as the mysterious new boy. Until a teacher told her to put away her sketch pad, it wouldn't happen. And Pascal knew from years of being her best friend that Rapunzel simply ignored everything and everyone while she was sketching.

He rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat. At the beginning of the school year, he was under the inclination Rapunzel seated directly behind him in their least favorite subject would be a good thing. And it was, it was just... Well, she was always sketching.

This morning seemed a bit different though, because then Pascal felt a sharp poke in his back and turned around. Rapunzel was frowning at him.

"What new guy?" she asked seriously.

Getting over the shock she had found this important enough to stop sketching, Pascal answered, "No one really knows. But he's definitely here. They say he's a runaway trying to-"

Rapunzel cut him off by shaking her head. "I meant," she explained, "what's his name? What's he like? What does he look like?"

A playful grin appeared at the corners of Pascal's lips. "I see," he said mischievously. "Maxi better watch out. He has competition."

Rapunzel wrinkled her nose and (softly) smacked Pascal across the arm. "That's not at all what I said," she growled. If there was anything at all that drove her crazy, it was people talking about her and Max, especially Pascal.

"Okay, okay," Pascal said laughing. "Like I said before, no one really knows. But if you were listening to announcements a few minutes ago, which I'm assuming you didn't, then you'd know Principal Donners asked us all to be nice to the new guy." Pascal then leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "I saw a schedule laying on Donners's desk though, when I had to go to his office for those folders he asked me to get last week. It was a name I didn't recognize, a little odd if I remember correctly. I quickly glanced at it and the person had Geometry first period, just like us."

"Do you think it was the new boy's schedule?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

Pascal shrugged. "Who knows. If it is, he is one unlucky guy to be starting the morning off as boring as we do."

Rapunzel laughed at this. "If he's in our class, though, he'd have to be about our age right?" she asked, looking around the room at the rest of the sophomores. Some of them were excitedly chatting (Rapunzel bet about the new boy), and the rest were sleeping.

Once again, Pascal shrugged. "I would assume."

Rapunzel began to relax and smile a bit more and said, "Okay. That's good." Then she turned her head back to her sketchpad.

Bewildered, Pascal waved his hand in front of her pad in an attempt to get her attention once again. She looked up, annoyed at the second interruption. Pascal knew it was brave to stop her again (unless he wanted her to slap him again, this time being not so playful), but he was curious.

"What was that?" he asked, confusion seeping into his words.

Rapunzel frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. "What was what?"

"That," Pascal stated. When she looked at him like he had gone crazy, he sighed and continued, "That. That whole reaction to him being our age." Now she seemed completely lost. "You seemed genuinely happy about it. Maybe Max does have something to worry about." He couldn't help but to tease her a little.

Her eyes widened at the realization of what he was trying to ask. "You," she sputtered, "y-you think that - I - What?" She narrowed her eyes in anger at the accusation. Pascal held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm just asking about what I observe," he stated.

"Well I'm happy to inform you it is not because I like this new boy," she retorted heatedly. "Max and I are just fine in our relationship, thank you. I've never even met the boy before. Do not accuse me of things you observe."

Pascal stayed silent for a minute, and then said, "You did seem happier though."

Rapunzel glared at him and said, "You must have read my expression wrong."

"Yeah, or maybe-"

Pascal was cut off. "Class," Mrs. Elmin's voice rang throughout the room. "I'd like you to meet Eugene Fi-"

Mrs. Elmin was cut off by the simultaneous laughter. Everyone was thinking the same thing. What kind of dork was the new kid with a name like "Eugene"?

"Actually," a voice said, slicing through the laughter, "I prefer Flynn. Flynn Rider."

The new boy revealed himself. Rapunzel stiffened and grew pale. She could hear some of the other girls actually swoon, despite the fact he had a black eye. Normally, she would roll her eyes at them, but instead her eyes just grew wider as she looked upon her fellow classmate. This couldn't be happening.

"Right, of course," Mrs. Elmin mumbled as she wrote it down on her paper. "I'm Mrs. Elmin," she said introducing himself. Flynn wasn't paying any attention, though. He was too busy flirting. Finally he turned his attention back to Mrs. Elmin. She continued, obviously not noticing his lack of attention. "Anyways, he's a..."

"Senior," Flynn supplied winking at the class. Rapunzel heard two girls gasp, swearing it was right at them. She refused the urge to throw up.

Mrs. Elmin nodded. "And he's transferred here from..."

"Elkwood," he stated nonchalantly.

The entire class stirred. Elkwood was known for their delinquents. Rapunzel could tell the rumors were already starting about why he "transferred" here. She heard Elly to her right excitedly talk about how it was so cool he was in their class. A very attractive, delinquent senior was quite the catch, apparently. This time, Rapunzel did roll her eyes.

"I'm expecting you to be welcoming," Mrs. Elmin finished, narrowing her eyes at the class. Their school wasn't very great at accepting people, especially troublemakers. But what did teachers expect from a school where classes reached the size of eighteen and everyone knew everyone?

It seemed to Rapunzel, though, Flynn would have no trouble fitting in.

Looking around the classroom, Mrs. Elmin seemed to be mumbling to herself. Finally looking directly at Rapunzel, her eyes lit up as she gestured to her and said, "You can have the seat behind Rapunzel, there."

Rapunzel resisted the urge to groan, or to show any emotion really. She quickly lowered her head back to her sketchpad, grateful she'd worn her long blonde hair down for once today. Maybe he wouldn't have noticed her. Maybe her hair covered her face just enough he wouldn't be able to see her features.

The behavior wasn't lost on Pascal, though. "Hey, what's up with you?" he whispered slightly as Flynn made his way to the back of the room. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Rapunzel shook her head and said, "I just really want to get this sketch done before class."

"Right," he said skeptically. "You're a horrible liar, you know?" She ignored him. "You want to know what I think?"

"No."

"Well I think you know the new guy, and you dislike him," stated Pascal matter-of-factly.

Rapunzel scoffed, peering through hair a tiny bit. Pascal could see the disgust in her face, trying to hide her emotions. He knew he was right, and anyone Rapunzel didn't like, though he teased her endlessly, he didn't like either. Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted.

"Whispering is for people with secrets," a new voice entered with a mock whisper. Rapunzel quickly ducked her head down again and pretended to be working intently. Pascal narrowed his eyes at the boy sitting behind her, leaning into their conversation. He could tell why Rapunzel wouldn't like him, but where, or when, had she met him?

Flynn raised his one eyebrow at Pascal lightly. He looked like he could care less. This set Pascal off. He knew he wasn't very tall or big, but no one had made the mistake of taking him lightly before. His expression turned into a glare, and he almost stood up and walked over to him. Catching his message, Flynn backed off on underestimating the short guy.

Instead, he turned his attention to the girl who was obviously ignoring him in front of him. He liked a challenge.

"Hey Blondie," he said. Rapunzel stiffened, but continued to work. So that was how it was going to be. "How long is your hair, anyways? It's touching the floor, you know. That can't be sanitary."

"I cannot believe you are trying to talk to me right now," she growled.

Flynn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but recovered, saying, "Class hasn't started yet, Blondie. I'm allowed to talk. You're not being very friendly right now, you know. And Mrs. Allen said to be welcoming."

"Elmin."

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Our teacher's name is Mrs. Elmin," she said sharply. "Which you would know if you actually paid attention when she introduced herself, instead of flirting with half the girl population in this classroom."

"Ouch," he said, feigning hurt. Where had he heard that voice before? He knew it from somewhere! Something in way she just said that triggered a memory, but he couldn't place it. "Is someone jealous I was flirting with all the other girls, but not you?" He saw her grip her pencil tighter, her knuckles turning white.

"Where'd you get the black eye?" she asked evenly, her back still towards him. But he could hear the anger in her voice.

"Why don't you face me, and I'll tell you," he suggested. He was curious to see the face of this girl who so obviously disliked him. He'd only been here for, what... five minutes? What had he done to scare her off so quickly? Whatever it was, she must have spread it to Shorty in front of her.

She scoffed. "Not happening. I have to finish this." He couldn't help but think that wasn't the only reason for her evading him. "How about you tell me about your eye, and I'll think about it."

He smiled. They all gave in in the end.

"Well, that's a great story. You see, I was walking down the road, when a man ran up to me with a woman's purse. Doing the heroic thing that I instinctively always do, I-"

He was cut off by her heated voice saying, "Liar."

"What's your problem," he demanded. "You have no idea what happened to me. You're the one who asked!"

She slammed down her pencil, not caring it attracted the attention of the whole class. Here it was, he thought. He was going to lay the smolder on thick for this one.

Just like he predicted, she whipped around to face him. She looked annoyed beyond anything he'd ever seen before. His smolder faltered. And that's when he recognized her.

He instinctively backed away from her and said, "You?"

"Yeah," she said annoyed, still whispering. "It's me. And I know exactly what happened to your eye. I was just curious if you would admit it or not." Then she whipped back around to face forward just as Mrs. Elmin started class.

Flynn sat in shock. He looked cautiously around a the class. They were nervously looking at him after the outburst. Apparently, that was strange for Blondie. It was clear, though, that none of them knew what it was about, so he gave them a fake charming smile. They all shrugged and turned back to face forward as well.

He sat there going over the events in his head. She hadn't had that long of hair before, did she? How had he not recognized where that voice was from? He didn't pay attention the rest of the class. He was staring at the back of the head of the strange girl he desperately wanted to talk to and avoid completely at the same time. Had he actually just tried to flirt with her? Flynn reasoned that he hadn't known at all who she was, so it wasn't completely his fault.

But still...

The ringing of the bell to signal the end of first period caused Flynn to jump. He was lost in thought about the mysterious girl in front of him, which he now noticed was darting for the door as he sat there.

Jumping up, Flynn gathered his things and tried to follow her through the wave students eagerly leaving their classrooms.

Rapunzel darted through the crowd expertly. She was hoping Flynn wouldn't follow her, if for nothing except the fact senior and junior lockers were on the opposite side of the school from sophomore and freshman lockers.

When she finally whipped her locker door open, she hid behind it and breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe, for now.

Rapunzel knelt down and exchanged her geometry books for biology. As she was standing up to shut her locker, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, causing her to nail her head on the top of her locker and drop all her books.

"Woah, sorry," said a familiar voice, and Rapunzel forced herself to calm down. She was being really paranoid.

She watched as Max knelt down to picked up her books. Startled, she realized she should help. Rubbing the sore spot on the back of her head, she gently shut her locker door and crouched down to help him. When they finally picked them all up, they stood up and transferred them all to her hands.

"Thanks," she said gratefully, shooting him a genuine smile.

She noted the attention they were attracting by just standing there together. It was a well known fact she and Max were dating. It's not everyday a freshman and a junior start going out. They had been dating for a year and a half now, and for some reason, everyone was just as interested in their relationship now, as they were a year and a half ago. It didn't bother Max, but it drove Rapunzel nuts.

There age difference wasn't the only reason they attracted so much attention, though. Rapunzel knew Max was pretty good looking. Okay, very good looking, with his light, wavy, blond hair, dark and mystifying brown eyes, and pale skin that only he could pull off. Rapunzel knew girls swooned at the sight of his well built body and almost melted under his charming smile. Heck, she wanted to melt when he smiled at her. Perhaps it was his job that girls found attractive, too.

"A little jumpy today, aren't we?" Max chuckled. Rapunzel silently nodded. "So," Max said casually. He wasn't in any hurry. His second period classroom was right by Rapunzel's locker, and Rapunzel's was right across the hall. They met up and talked at this time for three minutes everyday. "Did you hear about the new guy?"

"What is it with everyone obsessing over him?" she demanded irritated.

Max held up his hands and playfully backed away. "Woah, sorry," he said, but Rapunzel could tell he was teasing her. She balled up her fist and gave him a wimpy whack in the chest. He started laughing quietly, and Rapunzel scowled. Max put an arm around her her shoulder and said, "Hey, why are you so bothered by this?"

"It's just," she started. "He's just... And when... Ugh!"

Max had known Rapunzel for all his life. He knew all the warning signs for all her emotions by now. So when he watched her face go from a light skin tone to a bright red within the ten seconds of her trying to describe the guy to him, he knew immediately this guy must have really pissed her off.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Calm down."

Rapunzel sighed, her face returning to a normal color. She never liked to blow up on Max. He was always so cheerful and understanding towards her, even when they weren't dating.

"So," Max ventured, "I take it you met him."

She nodded. "He's in my geometry class, but you've-"

Rapunzel stiffened as she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. Realizing she was being ridiculous and paranoid, she figured it was just Pascal, who always took a strange enjoyment in interrupting her and Max.

"Pascal, really," she said turning her head. "The fact that you still find enjoyment from-"

That was the second time Rapunzel dropped her books that day.

Max turned as well, to inspect the person who just interrupted their conversation. When he saw Flynn standing there, his eyes narrowed and fists clenched. Flynn's eyes doubled in size.

"You?" Max demanded in a loud voice, attracting the attention of many of the onlookers.

"You?" Flynn asked incredulously. "You can't go to school."

"And why not?"

At this time Rapunzel had finally gathered the rest of her books up to find herself standing in the middle of two boys who were waiting for the first swing.

Glaring at Max, Flynn turned his attention to Rapunzel. "I need to talk to you," he said quietly. Just the way he said it made her skin crawl.

Her eyes widened as Max grabbed the new boy by the shoulders and slammed him into the lockers. No one moved. Those who weren't paying attention to the exchange before, were now. The bell rang for second period to commence, but everyone stayed frozen. Rapunzel held her breath as Max put his face in front of Flynn's and demanded, "Answer my question!"

No one rushed in to help Flynn. Not even the teachers standing by. They all knew Max was a relatively calm boy. Even when something did make him angry, he was able to control it. Unless it related to his job.

Gaining some self-composure, Flynn flashed him a lazy smile and said, "Well I always thought policemen were well educated professionals. They must be lowering their standards."

Rapunzel was stopping the fist before she realized what was happening. This tallied up to third time within the past five minutes her books slammed to the ground. Max looked at her incredulously.

Usually, Rapunzel let Max do what he had to do. She knew it was tough on him, growing up as their town's infamous police chief's son. He had started volunteering on the force at age fourteen. She remembered that summer. The job changed him. In some ways he was more calm than usually. Little things like a bloody knee didn't hardly bother him anymore. But in many other ways it hardened him. He told Rapunzel repeatedly when she inquired about the things he did on the job they weren't stories she wanted to hear. Besides telling her he had a high-speed chase or a drug bust the night before, Rapunzel stayed out of his "nightlife", as she liked to call it.

But, for some reason, she couldn't stand by as she watched him beat this new guy up, no matter how much trouble Flynn caused for her.

"Rapunzel," he growled, fighting her.

She shook her head, refusing to let his fist connect with Flynn's face. Flynn looked like he was having a hard time trying to decide whether or not he should be terrified of the fist about to hit him (his only shield being a skinny little blond girl) or to just be amused by the events taking place. Max looked at Rapunzel with intensity, which she respond with silent pleading and tears filling up her eyes.

"He already has one black eye. Please don't do something you'll regret and give him another one," she stated desperately.

Looking at Flynn and realizing what he was about to do in front of his girlfriend, Max withdrew his fist and stared at Flynn warningly. Rapunzel gently pushed Max away from the lockers to the center of the hallways, Max never taking his eyes off the new boy, as the principal Mr. Donners called out, "Alright, everyone! To class before I give you all tardies!"

Everyone scrammed from the hallways, nervously chatting about the events that just occurred. Rapunzel could feel all the glances she was getting, but she didn't care. Not this time. She didn't realize she was crying until she felt the wet streaks down her face. Max gently pulled her into him and just held her. He shut his eyes and rested his chin on her head, which was buried in his chest.

Flynn, standing awkwardly alone and trying to get his bearings, quietly bent down to grab his books, which had also fallen to the ground. He tried to silently slip away, but Mr. Donners caught him.

"Sir?" Mr. Donners said sternly as Flynn tried to creep past him to his next period classroom. "Would you care to join me in my office?" Mr. Donners was barely able to grit the question out.

Rapunzel and Max looked over at Flynn nervously, wondering what his next move would be. Noticing the attention he was receiving from the lovely couple, Flynn immediately played it off. Like this happened all the time, and it wasn't a big deal. The first was true. The latter, not so much. Flynn avoided cringing. His new foster dad was going to kill him, especially after the trouble he got in last night with the police. It's not like this was his fault. The guy slammed him into the lockers. All he did was answer his question, and he was all over him.

But Flynn knew better than to challenge the high schooler who apparently does some side work on the police force. Because, let's be honest, Flynn's record (both criminal and school) would immediately cancel anything he would say. They probably wouldn't believe him if he said two plus two was four.

So instead, Flynn flashed his dapper smile and put on as much of a show as possible.

"Of course, Mr. Dander. I would love to spend some quality time with you."

Mr. Donners narrowed his eyes and roughly grabbed Flynn by the forearm. He shoved him to start walking down the hall to his office. Then Mr. Donners relaxed and turned to Max, who was looking at him intently.

"All you alright now Max?" Mr. Donners asked calmly and almost fatherly.

Max nodded. "Yes sir," he replied solemnly.

Rapunzel saw what neither of them did. Flynn had looked back at the exchange and glared at them. She cringed and felt the pit of her stomach drop. She didn't mean for him to get in trouble the first day he was here, no matter what their history was.

She turned her attention back to Principal Donners when he said, "Alright then. When you guys are ready you can just head back to class then."

They both nodded solemnly as they watched the principal walk past them, quickly following Flynn. They turned to each other and looked into their eyes. Max immediately picked up on something bothering Rapunzel.

"We should have said something," she stated flatly.

"No, Rapunzel, we shouldn't have. That guy is-" he struggled to get his words out. Then he grabbed her hands, looked intently into her eyes and said, "Please trust me on this. I know I can't tell you about what I do, but we picked this guy up last night. Why we let him go, I don't know, but you saw how he is."

Rapunzel refrained from pointing out that Max was the one to slam him against a locker and almost give him another black eye.

"Stay away from him, okay?" Max asked, looking deep into her eyes, rattling her brain. She caught her breath and feebly nodded. Then Max suddenly let her hands go and turned to walk into his classroom.

Rapunzel looked after him with a strange feeling in her stomach. This was the first time, in all her years of knowing Max, she felt as though she might not like him. And she was glad he had never told her any of his force stories before. Because if they were anything like this incident, framing a seemingly innocent person, Rapunzel didn't know how she would think of Max.

Instead, she tried to push the matter aside, telling herself it was still just Max. Caring, loving Max. But the image of pure rage across his face as he tried to slam his fist into Flynn's face kept coming up. She closed her eyes and shook her head, kneeling down to pick up the books she dropped at her feet

As she was gathering them up, she heard the bathroom door thump closed. She looked up to see Pascal looking at her questioningly.

"What happened?" he asked. "All I heard was Principal Donners shouting."

In spite of herself, Rapunzel laughed. Leave it to Pascal to be in the bathroom during such an event.

So as Pascal helped her stack her books, she related the story to him. At the end, Pascal looked at her incredulously.

"How did I miss all that?"

Rapunzel shrugged as they made their way across the hall to Biology. When they walked in, a grand total of seventeen minutes late, the teacher, Mrs. Arcamp, quickly glanced at them and nodded as they took their seats. Rapunzel didn't want to bring up the incident, and, thankfully, neither did Mrs. Arcamp.

Rapunzel felt the stares as she and Pascal walked to the back of the room together. She had never been more grateful for a back row seat before. Most students were forced to look back to Mrs. Arcamp, but a few brave souls continued to stare. Mrs. Arcamp yelled at them for their attention, which the straggling lookers reluctantly granted her.

When Mrs. Arcamp turned her back to demonstrate something on the board, Pascal leaned over and whispered, "Well at least one thing good came out of this."

Confused, Raounzel looked at him and whispered, "What's that?"

Pascal grinned and replied, "I didn't get a tardy for being late from the restroom."

Everyone turned to stare at Rapunzel once again, but this time because she was laughing.

* * *

_So let me know if this is something you would like to see continued. I have a few more chapters already written, and I plan to update each of my stories every one to two weeks from now on, so this can be added to that list of updates. So please let me know if you would like to read on!_


	2. Mother Dear

**_A/N: Uh, so, sorry this took so long to upload. Seriously. I'm blown away by how much response this has gotten. Thanks guys! Keep reviewing!_**

* * *

Only three people knew the events of the previous night.

Max, however, only knew his side of the events, so he didn't really count. In reality, only two people knew. And both of them preferred to keep it that way.

"Did Mrs. Arcamp say the test would be Wednesday or Thursday?"

Rapunzel almost jumped at the sound of Pascal. She was deep in thought about all the events that had taken place within the last twenty-four hours and had zoned out.

She cleared her throat and said, "Wednesday," but it still sounded distant.

"Dang. I still don't understand this stuff. I'm screwed. That packet she handed us last week didn't help me at all. I still can't remember if RNA is made in transcription or translation."

When Rapunzel stayed silent, Pascal looked over to see if she was paying attention. The look on her face said she was a million miles away. Pascal sighed. What was up with her today? He knew part of it might have been because of the fight, but she was too distant for that to be all of it. Something was bothering her, and Pascal had a sinking feeling it had something to do with the Flynn guy.

"Hello?" Pascal said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Earth to Rapunzel. Come down."

Rapunzel shook her head and blinked. Realizing she zoned again, she shot Pascal an apologetic look. "Sorry," she said softly. "I have a lot on my mind."

"I've noticed," Pascal commented, and Rapunzel almost flinched.

They continued their walk in silence. Pascal stared at the sidewalk beneath his feet. How many times had they walked this sidewalk together? Rapunzel had always been his best friend. Pascal knew he wasn't big in size, but he was fierce. Rapunzel was the only one, however, that could see through him when they were younger. She knew that he had problems at home, and when she realized how bad they truly were, she went immediately to her mom's friend, Max's dad. Rapunzel saved Pascal from his miserable home life and convinced her mom to allow him to stay with them until graduation. In the years that passed, they grew closer. Dating was never a true consideration between them. They were just friends, as they always would be.

Max was always a presence in their group, too, mostly because he was a childhood friend of Rapunzel's. But Pascal liked Max too. So when his two best friends started dating, he couldn't have been happier. Their already close-knit group grew tighter.

But now his friend was holding something back from him.

When they passed the marker for the halfway point back to Rapunzel's house, Pascal decided to try talking again.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Rapunzel looked at him regretfully and opened her mouth to speak. Pascal, however cut her off.

"Don't defend yourself. Just answer the question."

Sadly, Rapunzel shook her head slightly. Pascal sighed. She wasn't going to tell him unless he really dug deep.

"You know, you've always been my best friend. And sometimes we would keep things from others that we didn't want others to find out. I never thought that you would do the same from me."

Rapunzel opened her mouth to protest, slight tears forming in her eyes, but Pascal wouldn't let her talk.

"No matter what you say, something is truly bothering you. Something I don't think you can handle by yourself. Now are you going to deny it and block me out? Because we've been through a lot together, and I thought after all that, you would have the sense to trust me."

"I do trust you," Rapunzel said in a small quivering voice. Pascal just looked at her expectantly. Rapunzel stared down at the sidewalk and fiddled with her thumbs. At this point, they were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, their breaths visible in the frosty air.

It was unnaturally cold this time of the year, but these were Rapunzel's favorite years. The years when, on her birthday, it might be possible to look up from her window and watch the snow come down from the sky as the TV blared the countdown for the New Year. Rapunzel had always felt her birthday was special in some way.

Pascal jerked her from her thoughts. "Then prove it," he said roughly, looking expectantly upon her. Rapunzel shrank back from him slightly. They stayed frozen there, as if by the cool breeze. After staring at each other for a moment, Rapunzel gave in.

"Fi-" she started to say, but was interrupted when a car pulled up to them and honked its horn.

Pascal and Rapunzel turned to see the driver, Pascal still with a somber look on his face and Rapunzel trying to hide the fact she was quivering. Recognizing the white car, Rapunzel relaxed a bit. Pascal, however, wasn't relenting. They stood there, pulling their coats closer around them, as the window rolled down.

"Hey!" Max called out, leaning over the passenger seat to yell out the window. "Want a ride?" He gave them a classic Max grin, and Rapunzel couldn't help but reciprocate.

"Sure," Rapunzel replied enthusiastically. As much as she loved watching snow fall, she hated being out in the cold. She would gratefully take an escape from it whenever provided.

Swinging her bookbag off her shoulder smoothly while opening the car door, she hurriedly climbed into the car. The moment she shut the door, she was engulfed in heat. She sighed thankfully, and Max chuckled.

Rapunzel felt the cool air surge against her back. She shivered at the thought of still being out in the cold. The slamming of the back door made her jump.

"Whoa, Pascal," Max said jokingly. "Calm down. What did my car ever do to you?"

It stopped Rapunzel from answering, Pascal thought glumly. He still had a sour look on his face and glared at Max when he tried to inquire. Max confusedly looked back at Rapunzel, who shot him a look that said "just let it go". Max shrugged, wondering what he had interrupted, but respected Pascal and Rapunzel's relationship enough not to question any further. He shifted the car into drive and started their journey towards Rapunzel's.

Though when they're walking it feels like it takes forever, the route to Rapunzel's house was actually quite short. Soon enough, after a tense silence, Max pulled into the driveway.

Rapunzel stayed silent as they drove up her long lane. Her mother claimed that a long lane kept salesmen away. They turned round a bend the enveloped them in darkness for a second. This was the real reason Rapunzel believed they hardly ever were bothered. It wasn't the long lane that scared salesmen off. It was the fact that, unless you knew Rapunzel's little family personally, many people didn't know there was a house back in these woods.

It was a running joke (started by Pascal) that they lived in the middle of nowhere in the middle of nowhere. Rapunzel thought it was funny only because it was true. Their little town of Towerton was tiny. It consisted of two thousand people and one stoplight. Somehow, however, her mother had still been able to find an isolated spot to live.

As they came upon the secluded house, Rapunzel observed and drew conclusions. No car in the driveway meant her mother wasn't home yet. She breathed a sigh of relief from this because she knew as soon as she entered the house, Pascal was going to grill her. And she most definitely did not want her mother hearing the events from the previous night.

Quickly, Rapunzel's eyes flitted to the tower (her bedroom) window. There were no noticeable marks on the outside, unless you looked truly hard. This comforted Rapunzel immensely.

As Max put his car in park in front of the immense stone house, Rapunzel turned to him and said, "Thanks for picking us up." She smiled sweetly at him, to which he grinned.

Pascal grunted and threw his door open and slammed it shut again. Rapunzel sighed as she watched him stalk off to the front door.

"Sorry," she apologized for him. "I'm afraid I put him in a bad mood." She sighed. "I just can't seem to do anything right today. First the new guy. Then the fight. Then I forgot to do my history essay over WWII last night."

Max tried to hold back a grin, but Rapunzel saw it anyways. She smacked his arm and irritatedly said, "Shut up!" At this point he couldn't hold back his laughter. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You are," he grinned.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Me and my fifteen year old problems. What advice can you give me ever-so-wise elder?"

He took her mocking lightly. "You're adorable when you're irritated, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't realize," she said, still slightly mad, but letting up just a bit.

Max grinned and leaned over to kiss her softly, when Rapunzel heard someone knocking at her window.

"Rapunzel!" Pascal called out, irritated. "You have the key! Hurry up!"

Rapunzel sighed again and quickly kissed Max's smirk. As she opened the door to get out, she said, "Thanks again for the ride!"

"No problem!" Max replied, still smirking. Rapunzel playfully stuck her tongue out at him and shut her door. She could see him laughing as he waved and pulled away. Rapunzel watched him leave, stuck in the same spot. How had she gotten so lucky with such a great guy?

At that moment, a fleeting memory came into her mind as she remembered the look of pure rage she had witnessed in the very same guy. Comparing the two personalities within the same day, Rapunzel made her head hurt with confusion. How could they be the same person?

Shaking the thought from her head, Rapunzel turned to find herself a very irritated Pascal.

"Don't think you're off the hook," he said sternly.

Rapunzel sighed and pushed passed him to the front door. Pulling the key from her bookbag chain, she shoved it into the lock hole a twisted around to Pascal. "Lets just get inside before we freeze. Then we can talk. I promise."

Though he was still slightly irritated, Pascal knew that when Rapunzel promised something, she would never break that promise. So he waited (almost) patiently as Rapunzel turned the key and pushed the door open. Pascal walked in behind her, immediately grateful for the warmth of the house. As always, the house was the sweet fragrance of wildflowers with a hint of paint. Rapunzel was working on a new mural for the front entry way, so the paint smell was a bit stronger than usual today.

As Rapunzel clipped her key back onto her bag, Pascal tried to warm her up to conversation.

"So, what are you painting now?" he struggled to ask convincingly.

Rapunzel merely rolled her eyes, knowing what he was trying to do. However, she would use any excuse to stall her conversation with him, especially one about her paintings.

"A sunflower," she replied happily, as her bookbag thumped to the floor under the coat rack. Pascal's followed as they both threw off their coats and began to move further into the house. When they reached Rapunzel's new half-finished mural, they both stopped to examine it.

"You know Mother's obsession with them. I thought I'd surprise her when she got home from her trip tonight."

"Yeah," Pascal said, rolling his eyes and turning to leave towards the kitchen. "I'm sure that's the only reason you're doing it."

Rapunzel frowned and followed him. "What do you mean? Why else would I?" She looked at him confused as he searched the cabinets for any sign of edible food. They always seemed to run out when Rapunzel's mother left for a week.

"I mean," he sighed, standing straight up and looking directly at her, "you turn sixteen in a week. It's a big deal, and you're hoping she'll finally get all the hints this year of the one truly special thing you've always wanted. Well," he said turning away to search for food again, "I'm telling you now, Rapunzel, she's never noticed it in past years and she won't this one."

Rapunzel stood there silently for a moment. Then she slowly moved her way over to a bar stool and sat down. It felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She thought Pascal supported her.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked softly, staring at the table.

Pascal sighed and turned back around, walking towards Rapunzel.

"I wasn't trying to kill your dream in any way. Don't think that for a second. But, it's just that" - he paused for a second, unsure of how to continue - "Don't you think it's time you just ask her?"

She sat there silently.

Pascal looked at her intently for awhile, then shrugged and turned away. He knew she was nervous, but buttering her mother up wasn't going to do anything. Rapunzel never seemed to understand her mother was ignoring her. But who was he to try to tell her that? Rapunzel had to figure it out on her own.

"Fine," she said, finally. Pascal froze. A look of disbelief crossed his face. What had she just said?

"I'll ask her."

Pascal looked at her stunned. "Well," he said, flustered. "Good for you."

Rapunzel smiled at him brilliantly, but it faltered when she heard the garage door open and close. Quickly, she popped up and started cleaning like a madman. Pascal leaned back against the granite countertop and sighed. Always the same ritual.

They heard the door to the garage open and close, and they froze.

The figure that met their eyes seemed more regal than when she left. Her glossy black curls almost seemed menacing to Pascal. She opened her arms wide and proclaimed "I'm home!" with a smile. Rapunzel quickly jumped into action, throwing herself into a hug.

"Welcome home, mother!"

"Oh, Rapunzel," her mother said with a warm smile, returning the hug. Doing a quick check around the spotless room, Gothel sighed. "Dear, I don't know how you manage to keep this place spotless when I'm gone for a week."

Pascal watched Rapunzel's eyes light up. Here she goes, he thought. She's just getting her hopes up. Pascal just kept leaning against the counter, refusing to move from his position.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rapunzel smiled bashfully. She loved her mother's approval, though Pascal never understood it.

"Then I don't know why you have all your paint out in my hallway," her mother said, walking towards it with little appreciation. Pascal sighed. Always the same.

Rapunzel faltered. "Oh, well, you see, I was going to paint some sunflowers because I know they're your favorite." She tried smiling again, but her mother wouldn't let her have it.

"Oh, well darling, why don't you ask before you go painting my entry way?"

Pascal scoffed. Like Rapunzel hadn't painted it and every other wall in the house a million times before.

But her mother heard him and turned to glare. "Pascal." She said with an even voice. She had to force the pleasant sound into her voice. Pascal believed she would like him, if he didn't try to stick up for Rapunzel so often.

"Gothel," he said nodding his head. That was the end of their conversation. Neither had the urge to continue it longer.

Gothel swept into the kitchen going through all the cupboards. "Dear, not eating anything is not healthy. I know you want to lose weight, but this is not the way to do it."

Pascal saw Rapunzel's face flush red. Why did her mother have to treat her so harshly? Anger coursed through Pascal's body, but before he could say anything, Rapunzel spoke up.

"We actually just finished the last of the food yesterday, Mother," Rapunzel said lightly. Pascal was ready to give up. Why didn't Rapunzel understand it was okay to get angry with her mother? "It's been too cold to ride my bike to the store."

Pascal froze. This was it. She was leading up to it, he could feel it. Excited fluttered through him. Was she really going to ask?

"Rapunzel," Gothel said, turning to look at her reprimanding, "I'm sure you could have found some time to ride to the store."

"Yes, b-but, you see I wouldn't need to take all that time out of my studying if-"

"Where do we keep our noodles?" Gothel interrupted. Pascal scowled. This woman would never stop, would she? He looked at Rapunzel, wondering if it killed her momentum.

"Second drawer to the left of the sink," Rapunzel jumped in. Pascal felt his hopes plummet. She had given up.

"But as I was saying," she continued. Pascal looked up in surprise. She was still going to try? He felt a smile cross his face as she caught his eyes. He gave her the thumbs up sign and she continued. "I wouldn't have to take all that time if-"

"Would you like spaghetti, dear," Gothel said, looking at her pleasantly, as if she weren't already talking.

Rapunzel nodded, but pushed forward. "If I got my driver's license."

Pascal could visibly see Gothel freeze. He gave Rapunzel an encouraging smile, but he could tell they were both nervous to see Gothel's reaction.

The air seemed to hang thick above them. Rapunzel had never spoken out, and this hardly counted as doing so. Pascal knew, however, this was the furthest Rapunzel had ever pushed Gothel.

When they first heard the laughing, they froze. Then Rapunzel shakily joined in with her mother, unsure of what else to do.

"And what, Rapunzel, do you wish to do with that?" Gothel asked.

Pascal didn't move. He knew this was a trap. Rapunzel had gone this far, so she would most definitely push further. He tried to give her a warning glance to tell her to be wary, but either she didn't see it or she ignored it. He refused to groan. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

"Well, like I was saying," she continued, a little quieter, "I could go to the grocery store while you're gone-"

"In which you can ride your bike to," Gothel retorted. Pascal knew this was going to turn into a battle between the two, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to witness it.

"Or," Rapunzel fumbled, biting her lip. "Or I could drive for my dates with Max," she tried.

Gothel rolled her eyes at this. "Please, Rapunzel. The boy is supposed to drive for the dates. It's their moment of chivalry." Gothel's look in her eye seemed to dare Rapunzel to continue. It was like she knew there was something else behind this.

Unfortunately, despite all of Pascal's signals, Rapunzel took the bait.

"Or I could drive to New York," she finally stated defiant. Pascal felt the breath being sucked out of him. Had she really just said that? Rapunzel had never been out of Towerton, let alone out of the state. Pascal knew it had been her dream to go to New York, but he also knew Gothel was extremely strict about her not leaving the town. Rapunzel had to stay home from their Washington D.C. trip two years ago because of it.

He watched as Gothel's expression turned into one of amusement. "New York? Don't be silly Rapunzel. The big city would eat you up and spit you back out."

"I wouldn't want to live there or anything, I just," she trailed off silently. Her head now hung, and she was fiddling her fingers. She looked ashamed, even though she had no good reason to.

"You just what, Rapunzel? Stop mumbling. I can't understand you if you mumble."

Rapunzel took a shaky breath and tried to talk. It came out weak, though.

"I wanted to see the ball drop. For my birthday."

Gothel didn't say anything for awhile. Just studied Rapunzel, trying to figure out her motive. "Well you can see that here, now can't you dear?" Gothel asked, forcing a smile on her face.

"I guess, but-"

"No 'buts'," Gothel cut in, becoming annoyed. Rapunzel flinched from the reprimand. Gothel sighed and pulled her into a hug. "How about I go to the store?"

Rapunzel stared at her mother numbly. "Okay," she finally replied quietly avoiding eye contact.

Gothel swiftly walked out the door. When they finally heard the garage door close once more, Pascal sighed.

Rapunzel looked at him glumly. Pascal tried to cheer her up by joking.

"Well isn't she just a ball of sunshine today?"


End file.
